


"You can't banish me, this is my bed too!"

by rhysands_highlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: in which i use an aggressive amount of pet names as a coping mechanism
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Morrigan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Feyre stroked her hand along Mor’s side as they lay in bed, Mor’s back turned to her. She was clad in a silky nightgown that hugged the curves Feyre touched. The brunette pressed herself up against her girlfriend, sliding her hand over to rest on Mor’s breast. 

Feyre brushed her lips against Mor’s ear. “What are you thinking about, princess?”

“How I’m trying to sleep and my girlfriend is horny,” Mor said dryly. Feyre scrunched up her nose before kissing down her lover’s neck. Mor’s breath hitched slightly before she tried to wiggle out of Feyre’s arms. “You’re like a cat, clinging onto me for attention.”

“I’m going to ignore your rudeness,” Feyre said, tracing her finger around the curve of Mor’s breast. Mor hummed and Feyre noticed her smiling a bit despite herself. 

“I have a meeting in the morning,” Mor said, her voice slightly breathy. 

“Reschedule it for later,” Feyre said with a shrug, nipping gently at a spot on Mor’s shoulder. Mor shook her head with a groan. 

“I wish I could, babygirl,” Mor said, taking hold of Feyre’s teasing hand and kissing it gently. “But it’s really important and Rhys would kill me if I pushed it back.”

Feyre pouted and dropped her hand from Mor’s. For a few minutes they lay there in silence once more before Feyre got bored of trying to sleep and started to tickle her girlfriend. 

Mor gasped and giggled involuntarily. “Feyre!” She tried to pry her love’s hands off but couldn’t get a hold of them. “Honey, please,” she wheezed as she writhed around, unable to escape Feyre’s touch.

Eventually, Mor was able to roll on top of Feyre and pin her hands to the mattress. “That’s enough,” she said, breathing heavily. Feyre’s eyes were wide and full of mischief. “I’m banishing you from the bed.”

With that, the blonde rolled back off of Feyre and closed her eyes. Feyre sputtered on air, her mouth hanging open as she stared down at her girlfriend. 

“You can’t banish me!” Feyre said.

“Yes, I can,” Mor said, opening her eyes. “Princess’ orders.” She closed her eyes again, a little smirk on her face. 

“This is my bed too!” Feyre tried. She could tell Mor rolled her eyes even though they were closed. 

“Not tonight, young lady,” Mor said, shifting around to get comfortable again. “The guest bedroom is nice. Shouldn’t be too bad.”

Feyre flopped down beside her. “I’m sorry, love. I’ll be good, I promise.” Mor gave her a side eye and she pulled the puppy-eyes she knew her lover couldn’t resist. Except she  _ did _ resist for once. Feyre frowned and caressed Mor’s cheek to turn her face towards her. 

Mor blinked slowly at her, a brow raised. “Please can I stay?” Feyre leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.” A kiss to her temple. “And that I’ll let you get out of bed in the morning without a fight.” One to her forehead. “And that I’ll be ready with takeout when you get home tomorrow night.”

Both of Mor’s brows raised. “Only takeout?” Mor nudged Feyre’s nose with her own. “You can do better than that, sweetheart.” 

Feyre hummed. “Maybe I’ll be wearing that dress you like… the small one.” 

“Can you promise? For me?” Mor said, wrapping an arm around Feyre’s waist. Mor’s lips curved into a smile when she nodded and promised in a quiet voice. 

As Mor nestled her head in the crook of Feyre’s neck, she said, “I hope you keep your promise ‘cause otherwise… well, sleeping in the guest room won’t be your only punishment.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut... also fun rhycien mention!

Mor’s high ponytail swished as she walked to the elevator. Rhys called out to her and she heard him jogging to catch up to her. 

“Hey,” Mor said when he fell into step beside her. 

“Hey,” Rhys said, “Good work today.” He grinned. “Maybe I should give you a raise.”

Mor rolled her eyes. “I’m already among the highest paid employees at this company.”

“Yeah, and with good reason,” Rhys said, hands in his pockets as they stepped into the elevator. He pressed the button for the bottom floor and said, “You wanna go for a drink? Tamlin has Lucien working overtime to finish that project they’re about to launch.” He didn’t sound happy about it, and Mor couldn’t blame him. 

Still, she shook her head. “Can’t. Got a hot date waiting for me at home.” She smiled to herself as she thought of Feyre getting all dressed up for her, anxiously waiting for her to get home. 

Rhys snorted and leaned against the wall of the elevator. “Give my regards to Miss Archeron...If you have time,” he added, giving Mor a knowing look that had her staring at the crack between the elevator doors. She did  _ not _ want to discuss her sex life with her cousin. 

Mor plastered on a smile that made Rhys laugh as they exited the elevator. “Have a nice night, cousin,” she said as she strode towards the door, her heels clacking on the marble floor. She couldn’t wait to get home.

———

Feyre bit her lip as she arranged the food on the table. Mor was on her way home and Feyre had just gotten back with their dinner. She’d worn a long coat when she went out to cover the dress she was wearing. 

It was skin tight and deep blue in colour. It had thick straps that crossed in the back. Her black lacy bralette peaked out of the top of the neckline. There was a small slit at the bottom of the dress, not that it needed it. There was already plenty of skin on display. 

Feyre had left her hair down in soft brown waves, tickling her mostly bare back. Her dainty star and moon necklace hung from her neck. She knew she looked good; she was full more of anticipation than nerves.

She’d lit candles on the kitchen table and fresh flowers were in a vase in the centre. Elain had been more than happy to provide them for her. 

Feyre heard keys in the door and pushed down her dress before walking to the entryway. She arrived just as Mor opened the door. Her face lit up. 

“Hi, honey,” she said, a wide smile blooming on her face as she looked Feyre up and down. She set her things down at the door, slipped out of her heels, and shrugged off her coat. 

Her dress pants were perfectly tailored to her body, as was her blouse. Feyre took a moment to admire her lover before offering her hand. 

“Dinner awaits, princess,” Feyre said, wiggling her fingers before Mor grabbed them and brought them to her lips. 

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?” Mor said as Feyre smiled and pulled her towards the kitchen. The brunette shrugged and Mor walked closer to her. 

“Tada!” Feyre exclaimed when they entered the kitchen. She gestured to the table with both hands. 

“Baby, is that from our favourite Italian place?” Mor asked, her face softening. Feyre nodded and bit her lip again. 

Mor stepped towards her and pulled her close with hands on her ass. Feyre scanned Mor’s face and let her eyes drop to the cleavage exposed by her girlfriend’s slightly unbuttoned blouse as said girlfriend pushed her up against the counter. 

Mor lifted a hand to cup Feyre’s face and tilted it up to ghost their lips across each other’s. Feyre let out a small gasp as Mor trailed her hand along the lace peeking out and pushed down one of the straps before dropping her lips to the bare shoulder. Then Mor dragged her hand down the front of the dress, deliberately slowly. She reached the hem of the dress and curved her hand around Feyre’s bare thigh.

Feyre’s eyes fell closed as Mor whispered against her skin. “Mother above, you have no idea what you do to me… I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Feyre said, and she felt Mor’s smile on her neck.

Her girlfriend’s hands tightened slightly on her before she pulled away. They studied each other, all soft eyes and smiles. Mor tucked a piece of hair behind Feyre’s ear and slid her hand down to rest on her shoulder a moment before she put it in her pocket. “Let’s eat, yeah?”

And so they ate. 

———

Mor watched Feyre as she talked about her day at work, absently twirling her fork in her spaghetti. She was an elementary school art teacher and she loved it. Mor occasionally let her eyes trail along the neckline of Feyre’s dress, over her freckled shoulders. 

She hadn’t fixed the strap of her dress, and so a little more of her bralette was showing on one side. Mor tried to keep her eyes away from that spot because she was sure that if she stared too long she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from doing all the things running through her mind. 

Mor propped her head on her hand and smiled at the joy on her lover’s face as she discussed the newest project she had the 3rd graders working on. 

“Mor?” Feyre said, dragging out her name. 

“Yes, baby?” Mor said, meeting Feyre’s gaze and pausing her twirling of pasta. Feyre smiled brightly and shook her head. “What?”

“You’re cute,” Feyre said and returned her attention to her pasta. Mor scrunched up her nose. “Finish your dinner so you can actually touch the places your eyes keep looking at.”

Mor’s lips parted, and Feyre looked up at her through her lashes, a brow raised. The brunette winked and ate a bite of her food. 

Mor was quick to finish after that and took their dishes to the sink, offering to do them, but Feyre turned her around with a hand on her arm. Mor rested her hands on her lover’s waist as she wrapped her arms around Mor’s neck and tilted her head up to kiss her. 

She pressed Feyre against her, smoothing her hands over her ass again. She swiped her tongue along the seam of her lips and Feyre parted them, gripping the back of Mor’s head. 

Mor pulled away briefly to look into Feyre’s eyes before she picked her up. Feyre’s dress rode up and Mor’s fingers dug into her soft thighs. Feyre crossed her ankles behind her back and her hands worked at undoing Mor’s ponytail as she kissed all over her face. 

She laughed when Feyre threw the hair tie behind her after removing it from her hair. Mor shook her head, letting her hair fall around her even as Feyre tangled her hands in it. 

Mor didn’t bother closing the door when they reached the bedroom and crossed the room to lay Feyre down gently. She paused as she knelt above her lover, taking in everything she could with her eyes and her careful hands. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Mor said, which made Feyre blush. She leaned down to kiss her warm cheeks and brush a hand over her hair. Feyre was quick to start unbuttoning her blouse. Mor trailed kisses along her jaw as Feyre tugged her shirt out of her trousers and pushed it down her arms. Mor helped her get it off without lifting her head. 

Feyre’s breath hitched when Mor nipped at her neck, sucking softly at the sensitive skin. Feyre’s hands explored every inch of skin they could reach and were particularly fond of the breasts covered by silky fabric. 

Mor sat up to unclasp her bra and toss it aside. She leaned back over and hovered above Feyre, whose hands were immediately back on her chest, stroking and teasing. Mor groaned softly when she leaned up to replace her hands with her lips. 

She let Feyre roll them over so she was on top, bracing her forearms on either side of Mor’s body as she continued tracing Mor’s chest with her lips. Mor slid her own hands down to the bottom of Feyre’s dress and pushed it up until her hands cupped her bare ass. She squeezed and stroked and teased, but never got closer than her lover’s inner thighs. 

Feyre whined and lifted her head as Mor moved her hands up to her hips, pushing up the dress as she went. The blonde smirked. 

“What, babygirl?” Mor purred, nudging Feyre’s nose with her own.

“Touch me, please,” Feyre said and ground her hips for emphasis. Mor hissed and bit her lip, and her girlfriend sat up and pulled her dress the rest of the way off. 

It was amazing, really, how every time Mor saw Feyre strip, her jaw hung open. She was still stunned that she got to hold this beautiful woman in her arms every night. 

Feyre moved so she sat beside Mor on the bed, her legs crossed so Mor had a nice view of her favourite spot. “Take these off, please,” she said, tugging at the top of Mor’s trousers. Feyre had learned very early on that ‘please’ went a very long way in getting what she wanted in bed.

“Bit bossy tonight, hm?” Mor said, even as she sat up and unbuttoned her pants. She got out of bed to pull them off, her panties with them, and looked down at Feyre. The other girl’s hands were clenched in the sheets next to her, probably an attempt to make herself wait. “I thought this was supposed to be  _ my _ little present.”

Feyre shrugged. “If you don’t want to touch me, we could go watch a movie or something…” She trailed off, her eyes looking towards the hallway wistfully, even though her lips were pulled into a little grin. 

“No,” Mor said firmly. “I’m gonna touch you, honey.” She climbed back into bed and pushed her girlfriend onto her back. Feyre’s eyes were wide. Mor leaned in close to her ear. “And I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Feyre moaned, her lips parted and eyes tightly closed. Mor kissed her, slow and unhurried. Feyre wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down so that their bodies pressed together. Mor sighed into her mouth, losing herself in those lips and the feel of her skin against hers. 

Eventually, Mor trailed her hand down Feyre’s side. She stroked her inner thighs until Feyre ground down, trying to get those fingers where she wanted them. Mor smiled and obliged her, pressing their foreheads together to catch a glimpse of the look on her face when she brushed her fingers against her wet core. 

Feyre let out a small noise, her eyes fluttering slightly. Mor pressed their lips back together as she slid her fingers through her lover’s folds, her thumb starting to rub circles on her bud. 

“Morrigan!” Feyre gasped as she plunged a finger into her heat. Mor huffed a laugh and tugged Feyre’s lip between her teeth. Feyre spewed occasional obscenities, growing more frequent the closer Mor brought her to the edge. 

Mor lifted herself up enough to look down at her girlfriend, loving that she could bring her this pleasure. Feyre met her eyes and smiled softly, her blue eyes struggling to stay open. 

“What?” Mor said, scanning her face.

“I love it when you look at me like that,” Feyre said, her voice rough. It sent a spark down to where heat already pooled. “Like I’m the only one you see, ever  _ want _ to see.”

Mor averted her gaze, feeling exposed despite having stripped some time ago. She felt Feyre’s hand on her cheek to get her attention. 

“I love you,” Feyre said, her face open and honest even as her last word bled into a moan. “Fuck, baby, please…”

Mor leaned down and kissed below Feyre’s ear, continuing her motions just how she liked. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Bit of a mess, hm? Just for me?”

Feyre must have bitten her lip to muffle the sound that came out of her at Mor’s words. Then she went over the edge, going tense and loose all at once. Mor slowed and softened her touch, her lips placing fluttering kisses along Feyre’s collarbones. 

She rolled onto her side, still looking down at Feyre, holding her gaze, and lifted her fingers to her mouth. Feyre licked her lips and her eyes traced over Mor’s naked form. 

Once she’d regained movement of her limbs, Feyre sat up with a mischievous grin. “My turn, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah... lesbians


End file.
